April Fools Day at the Beast Wars
by Darkshadow008
Summary: Hence the title, its April 1st, and that can only mean trouble for both Maximals and Predacons! Greth and Darkshadow will make sure of that! Bwahaha! plz read and Review! No flames!


**April Fools Day at the Beast Wars**

**By: ****Greth**** and ****Darkshadow**

**A/N: I own Darkshadow, and Greth owns herself of course. We did this a while ago, but are now posting it finally on . **

**Blurb: Hence the title, its April 1****st****, and that can only mean trouble for both Maximals and Predacons!! Greth and Darkshadow will make sure of that! Bwahaha! **

It was a bright and sunny day. Nothing could really be better than that. And yet? Greth was bored out of her mind.

"There is nothing to do around here," she grumbled to herself as she lay upside down on the recliner chair, her legs sticking up in the air. She looked upside down at the calendar above her for a nano-click with a bored expression…until she saw the date.

April 1.

"Oh boy!" Greth exclaimed as she leapt out of the chair and rushed to her bedroom. Dark had told her that there would be a special surprise in her room on this day and she was itching to find out what it was. As soon as she got close enough, she leapt through the door…and promptly slid on a banana peel on the marble floor as soon as she got in the doorway.

Wait a minute. Since when did Greth have a marble floor in her bedroom?

"April fools!" exclaimed a sudden, and familiar, cheerful voice.

Greth turned to see the person she was just about to call. "Darkshadow!" Greth exclaimed happily as she jumped up and tackled said person in a glomp. "Oh toh seum neeka?" Greth asked in Korean.

"What?" Dark asked.

"I said, 'How are things,' in Korean!" Greth explained, still grinning like a loon.

"Oh, sorry," Dark replied sheepishly. "Ahem, anyways, things are going great. It's April fools. You know what that means, right?"

"Uhh..." Greth started, her mind going blank like a whiteboard. "It's the first day of April?" she replied, not knowing what her friend was getting at.

Dark gave her a "Duh" look. "I could have told you that," she snorted. "No. It means we can go and scare you-know-who."

"You mean," Greth began, a curious and hopeful look on her face. "-the Beast Warriors?"

Dark nodded. "Exactly," she said. "Plus, we need to see what season they're in and find out what's going on with our favorite characters."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Greth said as she dashed to her laptop and opened up a folder that contained some file that was titled "portal". When she double clicked it, a vortex opened up in the middle of the room and waited patiently for the girls to step through.

"Let's go!" Greth said as she and Dark bounced through the portal. Said portal closed silently behind them.

In the Beast Wars dimension, the Maximals and Predacons were quietly relaxing at their bases, all of them pretty bored actually. There were no new energon reserves to capture, there weren't any pods to locate, and the only battle that anyone was fighting was one of boredom. Rattrap was on monitor duty with his legs up on the console as he stared at the screen, wanting to play a card game against the computer. Suddenly, before he had a chance to react, a vortex appeared over his head and two familiar forms fell on top of him.

**BAM!!**

_Fwoosh!_

When the dust that had clouded up cleared away, the words "TILT" flashed in the rat's optics temporarily before he shook his head to clear his CPU. He looked down at his chest to see two familiar faces that he hadn't seen in a while sitting there. They were looking at him as well, a wolf underneath the body of an anthro cat-dragon while said cat-dragon was draped sideways across his chest.

"Hey RT! What's up?" asked the anthro cat-dragon as they lifted their head to look at him.

"Hey!" the rat yelled in surprise and shock. "What are ya two doin' here? It's been a while since ya've been around!"

Suddenly, Cheetor and Rhinox came bursting into the control room, both of them looking ready to fight (although for some reason Rhinox had soot on his face). "What the slag happened?" Rhinox asked, a bit out of breath as he looked at the trio.

The wolf finally managed to get the cat-dragon off its back, sat up on the rat-bot's chest, and shook of the dust from its fur. "Hey there!" the wolf yipped happily. "Miss us?"

Cheetor gasped. "Darkshadow? Greth??" he asked in disbelief. "How did you guys get here? I haven't seen you both in a long time!"

"Well," Greth began. "We decided to drop by for a visit, so I got us a portal, and that's how we're here."

Rhinox looked at them both while he wiped the soot off his face with a hanky that somehow appeared in his hand. "So, now Dark is a wolf and Greth is an anthro cat-dragon," he said, throwing the now dirty cloth away. "Right?"

Both of the girls nodded. All of a sudden (again), Silverbolt and Optimus came walking into the room. "Oh, no," was Optimus' first reply as soon as he saw them.

Silverbolt looked at the girls before looking at Optimus. "Sir, why did you say, 'oh no'?" he asked innocently. Ah, naïve little Silverbolt.

"Because they're back," Big-Bot answered as he pointed to Darkshadow and Greth.

Dark walked up to 'Bolts. "Hi Silverbolt," she said. "It's me, Dark!" Dark took out her paw and shook Silverbolt's hand.

Silverbolt looked down at the younger wolf. "Well, hello Dark," he said in his knight-in-shining-armor voice. "Your form has changed since we last saw you." He then gave her a one handed hug.

Greth? She was still on Rattrap. And she wasn't about to get off of her comfortable seat.

"Yo! Could ya move? Please?" Rattrap complained.

Greth sighed in annoyance. "Oh alright," she said as she got off the rat. She looked up at Silverbolt and smiled. "Hey 'Bolts.'"

Silverbolt looked up and waved to Greth. "Good to see you too, Greth," he greeted.

Optimus stood there with his arms crossed, his "I know what you're up to" glare on his face. "Let's get to the point, shall we? What are you really here for? Hmm? The last time you were here, both of you caused major destruction to not just the Maximals', but to the Predacons as well."

Greth and Dark both looked at him with happy faces, neither even fazed by his accusing glare. When Optimus' glare did not lift, Dark then answered him in a sarcastic tone, "We came to see you guys because we missed you all so much."

Optimus then looked at the two with a very serious face. "Oh don't give me that Dark. You two are here for some reason. So whatever it is you might as well forget it and go home."

Greth decided it give it a shot. "What if we promise...?"

Optimus suddenly cut her off, now understanding what they were here for. "It's April first in your time. _That's_ why your here."

Dark started to shiver in fear. She had never seen Optimus this mad before. And the strange thing is, they didn't even do anything yet! "What if we promise not to do any tricks?"

Greth glanced at her friend like she was crazy.

"Dark," Optimus said sternly. "If I took your word, that would be like taking Rampage's or even Tarantulas' word. And they never keep their promises!"

Greth sighed in defeat as she reached for the handheld computer that had appeared when the girls had returned to their world so they could come and go as they pleased. She froze. It wasn't there.

"Uh oh," Greth said in a worried tone, her face turning into the classic "We're all gonna DIE!!!" look.

The Maximals and Darkshadow looked at her for a moment. "What is it?" Dark asked.

Greth looked at the wolf. "You know that little computer that I have which lets us come back from any dimension we go to?" she hesitantly asked the wolf.

"Yeah?" Dark said, not getting where this was going.

"Um, I think that I might have accidentally left it back home when we left," Greth said quickly.

"WHAT?!" Dark shouted as she pounced on Greth. "YOU MEAN THAT WE ARE STUCK HERE?!" she exclaimed, knocking the Beast Warriors that were in front of her off their feet and nearly breaking Greth's sensitive eardrums.

"Yes," said cat-dragon admitted. "But if there is one thing I've learned, it is that we will return when whatever we had planed to do is completed. No exceptions. And since we came here before to terrorize the Maximals and Predacons in some weird and wacky way, we have to do just that, or we won't be able to return and the same day will repeat itself over and over again until we do the objective," she explained to the wolf, giving a sly wink that none of the others caught.

Then Greth turned to Optimus. "And by the way, when you said that both Dark and I caused major destruction to both factions, that was an accident. A plain and simple accident," she said firmly.

Optimus looked at Greth and Dark. He sighed and then said, "I better tell Megatron that you two are here so they don't try to harm you two."

As much as he hated to join up with Megatron, Optimus thought that they would need to stop their feud with the Predacons. For now, anyway. After their last visit, Dark and Greth were not well liked by a-lot of the Maximals and Predacons.

The Maximal Commander walked up to the computer screen and connected with the Predacon ship. Tarantulas answered the transmission. "Optimus Primal? What do you want?" he grumbled.

"Get Megatron," Optimus replied. "We have a problem, and we need to form an alliance."

"Why should I--" Tarantulas started to say, but was suddenly knocked out of the way. Megatron came over to the screen and began to talk. "What are you talking about Primal? What problem?" he hissed.

Greth and Dark walked up to the screen so Megatron could see them. "Hey Megs, were back." Greth replied in her happy tone.

Optimus was back on the screen as he pushed the two away. "Do you except my offer?"

Megatron nodded his head, a look of disbelief on his face. "I-I thought we got rid of them!" he exclaimed. To the girls, it looked like his purple face got paler.

"Apparently you can never get rid of them," Optimus replied as he glanced over at the girls, who were stretching their faces into wacky positions at Megatron from behind the safety of the huge bot before they stopped, smiling at Optimus like nothing was wrong. "I say that you and I and one other Predacon and Maximal meet somewhere to discuss this. You choose the destination, but it has to be in neutral territory."

"Can we come?" Greth asked Optimus, giving him a puppy look.

"No, you two will stay here with Cheetor and the others. Silverbolt will accompany me to meet with the Predacons. I don't want you two following us, understand?" Optimus said in a tone that made the girls agree quickly.

"Yes sir!" they both said and jumped behind Cheetor quickly in fear. Just as quick as it had appeared, the fear vanished as the two ran off in the direction of the storage areas. "Come on Dark, I think I left my pet rock in the storage room!" they heard Greth say.

"I didn't know you had a pet rock," came Dark's faint reply before they vanished.

When everything was silent, Optimus and Silverbolt left the base while the remaining Maximals stood around. Cheetor said something about getting something from his room before he walked off, leaving Rattrap and BA alone as Rhinox went back to his lab.

"I'll never understand whether or not dey have any sanity," Rattrap grumbled as he sat down.

"What sanity?" Blackarachnia asked.

Suddenly, before either of them could react, two Frisbees flew out of the hallway that the girls disappeared into so fast that neither of the two knew they were coming until they struck BA and Rattrap in the head. Two cackles were the only things that were heard coming from the hallway.

*************Neutral Territory******************

**Optimus and Silverbolt arrived at the selected terrain a few cycles before the Predacons appeared. They both transformed to their robotic forms and waited for the two Predacons. About two cycles later. Megatron and Inferno arrived.******

**Megatron transformed before he looked at Optimus. "Now what did you want? From what I can tell the two little trouble-makers are back."******

**"Yes. I think they're back because in their time, it's April first. In other words, they play tricks on each other all day long. And now they can't leave until their task is fulfilled."******

**Inferno is usually not one to speak unless his queen orders it. "You mean those demons are back to harm you, my Queen? If they dare to touch you, I will make sure they buuuuurrrrrrnnnnnn!"******

**If robots could turn red then Megatron would be bright red for two reasons. One; he hated when his sub-commander called him Queen. And two; it's quite embarrassing.**

***********Maximal Base************

Cheetor looked at his two comrades that were in stasis lock. He needed to call back up. He slowly got up, and then walked to the computer screen with extreme caution.

The two cackles were getting closer. "Don't leave Cheetor. The fun is just starting."

"Aaahh!" another Frisbee came towards Cheetor and he was in stasis lock in a nano-click.

"Hmm...Now off to the Predacon base, Dark?"

Dark nodded. "I suppose we could always come back. Kinda sad that we terrorized all the Maximals already-"

"Well technically we didn't we get all of them in the base," Greth pointed out.

"What about Rhinox?" Dark asked curiously as they headed towards the lift. "He's going to be a little tougher…I think we should go to the Predacon base and, maybe while we walk there, we can think of a joke for the others."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Greth replied as they loaded onto the lift.

With that settled, Darkshadow and Greth headed out of the Ark and then began the long walk towards the Predacon Base. The girls had to be careful getting out of the Ark sensor range so they didn't warn Rhinox that they were leaving. They dug a hole under ground and buried their way under Sentinel's shield, taking a bit of time to dust themselves off before they began their long trek. As they walked, they planned up ways to prank all of the Transformers here.

"So do you think that we should use a hologram projector to prank Waspy? Or what do you think we should do?" Greth asked Dark as they walked through the forest.

"Hmm...Sounds good, but I think we can do better than that. Oh! I have an idea!" Dark said as she whispered in Greth's cat ear of the plan that had just formed in that evil little mind of hers.

"Oh, good idea!" Greth commented. Suddenly she stopped and held back the wolf, hiding them back in the shadows. They just about walked into the clearing where Optimus, Megatron, Silverbolt, and Inferno were meeting each other.

"You better warn all of your units about the two so they don't attack them," Optimus told Megatron.

"I say we do attack them. Primal, these creatures are dangerous."

"I understand, Megatron, but apparently they don't know anymore. Just make sure that you warn all your units. Any minute they could be heading over to your base. For all we know, they could be there right now. We'll keep in contact, I have to inform Depth Charge about the two."

Greth and Dark slinked ever so quietly backwards a little and around the clearing, so that neither of the Beast Warriors would catch their movements. They got around to the other side and walked slowly toward the Predacon base, smiling as they went.

"That was pretty quiet, don't you think?" Greth whispered softly.

"Yes. It was indeed. I'm just surprised that Optimus was so accurate about us just then…ah well, no need to dwell on it. Now, onward to the Predacon base!" Dark whispered back.

Megatron and Inferno were nearly at the base. But, just in case, they looked back every few seconds or so. The two decided to walk a little slower for now.

"So who do we want to prank first?" Darkshadow asked Greth.

"Hmm...Waspy is the easiest. Perhaps him. Oh, and which two characters should we paint?"

"Waspy, and...Inferno. Lets just hope that the Predacons have paint in their closet."

Greth nodded. "Sounds good. And why wouldn't they have paint? The Maximals have a panda teddy in their storage area, so why not?"

"Good point," Dark said before she paused. "The Maximals have a panda teddy in there?"

They walked at their normal pace now, since there was no sign of Megatron or his loyal drone. "Remember we don't want them to see us, so I assume it'll be best if we sneak in through the vents," the wolf informed her cat-dragon friend.

"Oh, right. Well then we'll have to be extremely quiet."

In the next few cycles the two were ten feet from the Predacon Base. No sign of any Predacons'. Only thing they had to watch out for was the Auto guns and the cameras.

"Well, now what?" asked Dark.

Greth and Dark hid in the bushes outside of the Predacon base, thinking of a way to get past the security system. That's when Greth remembered something. "Good thing I always carry a cloaking device!" Greth whispered as she pulled out said device.

Dark looked at it and asked, "Where did you get that?"

Greth smirked and rolled her eyes away from the wolf. "I found it."

***Meanwhile in the Armada Universe***

Red-Alert was looking through the desk drawers in the Med Bay, scratching his head in confusion as he sighed in frustration. "Now where did my cloaking device for the kids go?"

***Present***

Dark decided not to press Greth for details and they activated the device, walking forward slowly. They were invisible to anyone and any tracking equipment. They reached the door when Megatron and Inferno walked in sight. The girls quickly moved out of the way and waited for the doors to open up for the two Preds.

'_This is too easy,_' Greth thought to Dark through a special link that they developed from the incident from the Energon storm.

'_I know!_' Dark thought back as the girls entered, following the two Preds for a moment before breaking off and waiting till all was quiet so the could sneak into a vent.

Megatron walked to his floating chair and, of course, Inferno slowly followed. "Inferno, call all units in here, right away," ordered the tyrant.

One by one all the Predacons slowly walked to the Control room.

"Why did you call us here Megatron?" Tarantulas asked.

Megatron cleared his throat and then began to answer. "Do any of you remember the two human girls-?"

"Darkshadow and Greth?" Tarantulas answered.

"Yes. Well, anyways, they're back. And I'm afraid they're stuck here for a while."

No one acted the way Megatron did. Rampage spoke. "Ha-ha, I don't fear them! If they come near me, I'll just kill them."

"We have an Alliance with the Maximals. If you see a Maximal, make sure you don't attack them. As for killing the girls, I don't have a problem with that."

*Meanwhile in one of the storage rooms*

"I found some paint...and some silly string! I wonder where they got this stuff?" Darkshadow said, confusion written in her wolf eyes.

"I don't know, but we will need that stuff. Hey! Isn't this Rampage's rubber chicken?" Greth asked surprised, holding up said rubber chicken.

Dark looked over at the chicken and sniffed it and quickly turned away. If a wolf's face could turn green, then Dark's face would be sickly green. "It certainly smells like Rampage's chicken, since it is the only scent on it." Dark said.

"....."

Both girls were silent for a moment, staring at the rubber chicken. Then an idea suddenly smacked Greth upside the head. Literally.

**CLANG!**

Staring up at the ceiling, Greth saw little birdies flying around her head, Darkshadow looking down at her in wide-eyed shock and concern. She slowly lifted her head off the ground, slowly swaying a moment before she shook her head and looked up at the small robot that was standing over them. It was Highwire from the Armada series, and he had a shovel in his hands. "Thanks for the hit from the 'Shovel of Great Ideas,' Highwire!" Greth thanked the Mini-con.

Highwire just beeped and clicked in response before he went through a red portal back to the Armada Universe.

*In the Armada Universe*

Rad and the Autobots were waiting for Highwire to return from some errand he had to run when a red portal suddenly opened up in front of them and Highwire popped out.

"There you are! Where did you disappear to?" Rad asked.

In response Highwire held up his shovel and whacked Rad by the human equivalent of gentle and Rad had an idea of where he went thanks to the shovel. "He went to visit Greth and give her a great idea from that dumb shovel she gave him," he explained as he held his head.

"Oh brother," Alexis said in disapproval. Who ever heard of a shovel that gives you ideas?

_Clang!_

"HEY!" Alexis shouted as she chased Highwire around, now having a great idea on how to get back at him for hitting her with the shovel.

*Back in the storage room at the Predacon Base*

Greth and Dark grabbed the needed supplies and shoved them into the vent that they came through and soon followed. They planned on who they should strike first.

************************************************

As the two came out of the vents, they fell, and landed in the hallway.

"OUCH!" Greth yelped in pain.

"Shhh! Calm down Greth. Someone could be around." Dark said as she got up off of her side.

As they got on their feet they carefully looked around the corner. The only transformer that was visible was Tarantulas. He was on the computers/scanners mumbling to himself.

"Do not destroy the two girls. HA! I should, especially for what happened last time."

Dark turned to Greth to discuss their plan. "So what's the plan for ol' Tarantulas?"

Greth looked at Dark and took out a small vile. Dark smiled as she remembered what it does and quickly grabbed a pebble, tossing it behind Tarantulas and making it land in the other hallway that was there with a sharp '_clack!_'. When Tarry went to investigate, gun at the ready, Greth quickly walked up to his seat and poured the contents out on the seat and ran back to where Dark was waiting for her, leaving something behind on his keyboard.

They waited for Tarry to get back to his seat, holding their breaths as he came into view. He went back to seat and sat down—

_Shloop!_

He immediately shot up at the squelching noise and yelped when the seat followed him. "What the slag?!...is that my experimental super glue that I've been working on?!!?" he yelled angrily before he shouted out his frustration. "AAARRRRGGGGHHHH! Wait until I-huh? What's this?" He paused to see a note on the keyboard and picked it up. It read, "April fools to you!! Ha ha ha! Love Greth and Dark," and there were two little images that showed a cat face and a wolf face winking and smiling as they gave the peace sign.

"WAIT UNTIL I GET MY CLAWS ON THOSE TWO!!" Tarantulas shouted as he waddled toward the main chamber where the others had gathered, the chair making it difficult for him to walk properly. Greth and Dark jumped into the vents again and laughed as they planned whom their next victim would be.

As he walked into the other room, all the other Predacons looked at him. "What happened to you?" Megatron asked, confused.

"ERR! THOSE ROTTEN CREATURES!!" The spider shouted, still trying to get the chair off of him.

"Them fleshy-bots did that to ya?" Quickstrike asked, scratching his head. "How do ya know it was them?"

"Do you know anyone else who would do this to me, Fuzor? They left me a note that said '_April fools_'. As far as I can tell, they're somewhere in the base."

A sudden thump was heard in the vents. The Predacons grabbed their weapons and aimed it towards the vents.

"Hmm…not too secretive, are they?" Rampage commented curiously.

Dark was softly chuckling at Greth's brilliant plan. Greth tossed another pebble at the spot where the Preds thought they were, and, a few nano-clicks later, a laser blast shot through the vent and hit the object in the center of the vent. This caused the contraption to explode and spill paint all over the Preds. The girls heard shouts of rage and shock as they disappeared through another vent, laughing their little heads off.

A note was stuck to Waspinator's chest and, as Quickstrike looked at it, it said the same thing as the note Tarantulas had received.

"It seems that them fleshy-bots are smarter than we thought," Quickstrike commented.

"Perhaps…" Rampage replied.

"Boy, are they ever stupid. He he, that was a good one Greth." The wolf continued to softly chuckle. She thought Greth had the best plans, ever. They continued to wander through the vents but then they heard Megatron bellow.

"ARGH! I WANT THEM FOUND!!" a now pink Megatron shouted in fury.

"As you command, my Queen!" Inferno marched off to find the two girls.

Megatron looked at the rest of his troops. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO FIND THEM NOW!!!"

"Dead or alive?" Rampage asked, with a wicked smile glued to his face.

"Preferably alive."

"Aww..." Rampage's smile was no longer on his face.

The other Predacons were running towards the vents. Waspinator started to shoot at the vents that Darkshadow and Greth were in.

"EEK!" Dark screamed.

"Hah, their in there somewhere!" Rampage yelled. he shot a missile right in front of Greth. Now there was a big part of the vents missing.

Greth had come up with the perfect distraction in case this ever happened. She pressed a button on a little remote she had and all of a sudden the girls were somewhere else in the vents, far from the main chamber, and where their prank stuff were. "Good thing I came up with this little invention!" Greth exclaimed happily. She then took out two little devices that looked like little circlets that wrap around their foreheads.

"What are these?" Dark asked, putting one on.

"These will allow us to slip past Rampage so he won't be able to sense us. And plus it'll make us invisible for the more serious stuff!" Greth explained, putting her own on.

"Where did you get these?"

"I found them in the same place I found the other device!" Greth said.

"By the way, what are the Preds doing besides looking for us?" the wolf asked.

Greth shrugged. "Probably still chasing those holograms of you and I."

"I must say the paint joke is very funny, Greth Good job. High five-- Err paw--Uhh, Claw." Dark stuck out her paw, and waited for Greth to slap her claw onto the wolf's paw.

"I know, did you see Megatron? He was a hot pink color. Ha-ha! I must say, that color makes him look fat. he he."

Dark tried to control her laughter, but she couldn't. Greth was right, Megatron did look like he gained some pounds. "Well now what?"

"Well who's our next victim?"

Dark thought for a second. "Duh. Rampage. But he's sympathetic. He can sense our feeling, therefore he'll find us. These gadgets won't work on him. Will they?"

Greth nodded her head. "They should, and if not. Then run for your life."

A sudden shriek was heard from a far distance away. It was Megatron commanding all units to find the two troublemakers. Namely, Greth, and Darkshadow.

"I have an idea!" Greth said and whispered in Dark's wolf ear, and they got to work.

________________________________________________

Rampage walked through the hallway and looked in the rooms, trying to find the girls. When he opened the door to his quarters, multi-color string flew through the air and covered his purple form. When the barricade of sticky and wet string stopped he was a mess as he looked through the mess of string to see a note pinned to his rubber chicken.

Rampage's roar of outrage was heard throughout the base as he ran through the halls, passing a rather green looking Tarantulas. Sea green to be exact, thanks to the paint! We see Rampage's rubber chicken covered in paint to make it look like Depth Charge in a weird way.

________________________________________________

Greth and Darkshadow were laughing so hard they could barely breathe. "Okay, who should we prank next?" Dark asked. They both knew the answer already. "Quickstrike!"

They set to work again, Greth having a devious plan to prank the fuzor.

"Oh I know." Greth whispered another idea into the wolf's ears.

Dark had a smile of pure evil. "You're brilliant."

Greth smiled back. "I know."

So they began to search for Quickstrike. He was all by himself, headed right for the vents. Dark's tail was hanging out of the vents.

"Aha." 'Strike yelled. "Thought you could hide from me?"

He got up in the vents and followed Darkshadow. Only to have her leave and him follow to his doom joke.

They set to work again, Greth having a devious plan to prank the fuzor.

As Dark led Quickstrike toward their trap, Greth made sure everything was perfect and waited to catch the wolf with the net when she fell. Greth could hear Quickstrike now and got ready to hold on. Dark came out of the vent and landed in the net and Greth tugged it back and put a hologram over the vent so that 'Strike wouldn't catch on.

When he stuck his upper torso out he slipped and fell on a trampoline that was the equivalent size of a Predacon or Maximal and the spun head over heels in the air as he landed in one of Tarantulas' webbings that was hanging over the lava.

"Whew." he sighed, thinking that the danger had passed. Boy, was he ever dead wrong.

The rocks that were holding the webbing broke off and he plummeted toward the awaiting lava, all the while screaming bloody murder.

The webbing suddenly stopped at six feet near the lava, saving Quickstrike from a painful experience.

"I'll get ya little fleshie-bots if it's da last thing I'll do!" Quickstrike shouted. A pause before muttering, "As soon as I git myself outta this here mess...HELP ME!! SOMEONE GET ME OUTTA THIS MESS!!!!!!" He called for help, but the girls had already left to prank someone else, so the only hope Quickstrike had would be to continue screaming and hope Tarantulas comes to help him out, or just wait and be safer from another prank from the duo pranksters.

The duo Pranksters ran of to find, Waspinator. Hmm.. they had to think of an even better prank, but what? And they had to be careful that no one else saw them. The other Predacons probably know there in the base. Since Quickstrike was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"BOSS BOT, HELP ME!!"

The wolf and cat-dragon fuzor were making their rounds in the vents, scanning for the wasp. "Jeez, he needs to be quiet." Dark commented.

"No duh. Now everyone's going to know were here." Greth replied.

"Greth, they already know were here." Dark replied in her sarcastic voice. "So what should we do to Waspy?--"

Darkshadow looked down, and saw Rampage with his gun out. "Come out where ever you are!! You think this is one big game?! Well it won't be when I find you two!"

Greth gulped, and continued to quietly crawl through the vents. Every step they took, slowly got darker. Greth stopped and turned around.

"Before we find Waspinator. We need to think of a clever plan. What do you suggest?"

The black canine pondered for a moment, or two, "Well, I guess I don't know. You're the one with all the good ideas. We could go into his quarters, and switch his stuff around with someone else. Or we could paint his room."

Greth looked at Darkshadow, like she was considering one, or even both of the ideas.

"You decide. I'm just here to assist in the pranking. Not come up with the ideas."

"How about we do both, and paint Waspy and Inferno different colors? It will give them a shock!" Greth whispered excitedly. The wolf nodded her head and the girls continued to crawl ever so quietly and a little slower, since Rampage was still outside looking at the vents.

'This day just keeps on getting better and better by the second!' the wolf thought to her friend excitedly.

'I know! Come on! If we hurry a little, we can use that knock-out gas that I found that only works on Transformers!' Greth thought back.

________________________________________________

Waspinator and Inferno were looking for the little troublemakers when they bumped into each other. All of a sudden there were two blows that struck the back of their heads and they were dragged off before they even knew that they had run into each other.

************************************************

When Waspinator woke up, he had a large headache and he was frightened at the consequence of what Megatron would do to him he if he had caught Waspinator resting like that.

He got up and walked out of the room and toward the main chamber, looking through the hallways as he went. When he arrived outside of the chamber and walked inside, Inferno walked through another hallway and went inside a different way.

Megatron looked at both of the Preds with confused a look. "Let me guess. The girls got you two?" he asked, his face still shocked at what he was seeing.

When Waspinator and Inferno looked at each other, the screamed out in surprise. Waspinator looked at Inferno, who had the exact same paint style as him down to every detail except the wings and stinger, and Inferno looked at Waspinator who had the exact same paint job as he had, minus a few other things as well. That's when they looked at themselves and passed out.

In the vents, the girls watched what happened using x-ray goggles to look through the metal, and they snickered softly as they planned on what to do to Megatron.

Megatron took a deep sigh, and walked to his quarters. "How could two, small girls do this to my troops? Predacons! They'll pay, indeed."

Megatron walked off to put Waspinator, and Inferno in the CR chamber. Which was the perfect time for the girls to strike. Dark fell from the vents, and landed on the floor on her back. Greth landed on Darkshadow. "Oh, thanks for breaking my fall."

Dark ignored the last comment from her. "Come on, let's make our move." The duo walked over to Meg's bathtub, and switched rubber duckies. Dark had Meg's real rubber ducky in her mouth. Her teeth keeping its grip. They heard a loud bellow, and figured they better leave. Greth and Dark didn't have enough time to get up in the vents, so Greth went in his closet, and Dark under his bed.

"Now it's my bath time." Megatron said in a soft voice. He sat down in his bathtub, with warm water, he grabbed his duck. "Hello Mr. Clucky." As he carried it towards his face, it all of the sudden exploded.

Both of the girls burst out in laughter, forgetting that they were in Megatron's room.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Yelled a very ticked off Megatron.

Greth fell out of the closet, and Dark came out from under the bed. They looked at Megatron, and started rolling on the floor.

Megatron was getting more and more upset by the second. As the girls started to calm down, he got up, out of his bath tub and pointed his finger at the two girls.

"YOU TWO, ARE DEAD!!!"

"Uh-oh." Both responded at the same exact time.

"PREDACONS, GET THEM!!!" The girls both started to run, while out of every corner, another Predacon appeared. Even Waspinator, and Inferno.

'I'll meet you at the Maximal base.' Dark told Greth in her mind.

'Ok, good luck.' Greth went one direction, and Dark in the other. Waspinator, and Inferno were hot on Greth's tail.

Dark on the other paw, had Rampage, and Tarantulas, very close behind her. Still inside the base, the wolf was trying to find her way outta here. It was like, one big maze.

Greth made it outside of the base but Inferno and Waspinator were still on her tail. "LOOK OUT FOR THAT LOW BRIDGE!" she yelled back at them for a moment.

"Like we zhould believe flezhie-bot! Nice try-oomph!" Waspinator was saying before the two bugs smacked into an invisible bridge that appeared out of nowhere.

"See ya later guys!" Greth shouted as she headed toward the Maximal base, running like an animal and cackling like a hyena.

________________________________________________

Back in the base Darkshadow was having a hard time trying to find her way out, and Rampage and Tarantulas were getting awfully close right about now! She saw something familiar up ahead as she rounded a corner.

'Thank you Greth for thinking ahead!' the wolf thought, and she thought she heard her friend cackle in her mind, but they can only speak to each other at certain distances at a time. She ran faster and headed toward the object with a wolf smile. She jumped over it and when the two Preds stepped on it, they got trapped in a net that hung from the ceiling.

Dark slowed down to a trot now as she looked back at the two. "See ya!" and then she ran off.

_Greth waited for Dark outside of the base as the wolf slowly started to walk toward her, she smiled. "Heh thanks for the warning."___

_"Oh yeah, No problem. Well since we did all the Predacons I was thinking we could prank only certain Maximals'. Such as BA, RT, 'Bolts, Cheetor, Airazor, and Tigatron."___

_Dark's smile grew larger. "Oh sounds wonderful. We better not do Optimus, were already on thin ice. And not Depth Charge. We already did Rampage, who's ready to kill us. DC will probably do the same. I just don't want to get on Rhinox's bad side. So we shouldn't prank him."_

Greth nodded her head and they started to walk closer to the base. "Remember, look tired and they won't think we're up to something." Greth said.

"We already are doing something, and we are tired." Dark said as they walked into line of the video camera.

"Yeah, I suppose we should rest a little. After crawling through the vents and getting chased by the Preds after we made his rubber duckie explode in his face...say, what did you ever do to his real duckie?" Greth wondered.

Dark looked left and right, and the produced said rubber duckie. "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Greth shouted in a tone that suggested that she was just talking to her friend when they are at the mall. Then Greth grinned as another plan concocted in her half insane and half sane mind. "I've got another idea for Megs, and it'll be the best prank we've done to the Preds! Mostly Megs anyway."

Dark grinned and laughed. A sudden yawn escaped her and she caught Greth off guard. "Oh no don't...start." Greth stated but paused to yawn as well. "I guess we're more tired than we thought." Greth said as the door opened and Cheetor and Silverbolt came out and picked them up.

Dark yawned again and looked at Greth, who was dozing off on Cheetor's shoulder. "After this what should we do?" she asked the cat/dragon fuzor.

Greth opened one eye and looked at Dark with a mischievous gleam. "We'll discuss that later, alright?" she replied, and half-blinked her eye in a wink.

All four of the reached the main control room, and looked at a very angry Optimus.

"Where were you two?" He asked, his voice almost as loud as a yell.

"Uhh.. we had some important business to take care of..." Dark replied in a sleepy tone.

"Uh-huh. Somehow I doubt that. What have you two done?"

Greth looked shocked. "You actually think we would do something bad?" she gasped then continued her sentence. "They don't trust us Dark."

Rattrap butted into the conversation. "Your darn right. Yous two were up ta somethin'."

Dark was nearly falling asleep. "Yeah, Sure, whatever you say RT. can we at least continue this conversation in a hour?"

It must have been at least 2 O'clock in the afternoon, and the girls arrived very early in the morning. Optimus nodded. "You have two Megacycles. (hours)"

Dark and Greth walked to their quarters, that they had last time they were here. They both jumped on their bed, and fell asleep right away.

Optimus shook his head. "I know they did something. I bet anything it had to do with the Predacons."

Rhinox stood up, from the computer chair. "I can assure that. I just hope that the Preds don't come blaming us for, what they have/ or well do."

Depth Charge walked into the room and leaned against the walls.

"What do you want, Depth Charge?"

"So where are, our two little troublemakers?" The large manta ray asked.

"Why? What did they do?" Cheetor asked.

"Nothing. Well I'm sure they did something. But nothing that I know of."

When the two hours were up the girls walked into the control room, still tired but a little refreshed. "Morning'." Greth and Dark mumbled.

"It's afta-noon ya two." Rattrap corrected.

"Whatever." Greth grumbled.

"What did you two do at the Predacon base?" Rhinox asked before Optimus had a chance to.

Greth looked at her wolf friend and stifled a yawn. "We didn't do anything at all." she stated flatly.

"Oh yeah? Then what was that complaint that Megatron sent us that you two tricked him and his men and made fools out of them? Explain that!" Optimus said.

"The Preds hate us and would make up anything to get us in trouble." Dark said, sporting a shocked and hurt expression as Greth did the same.

"Why do you think they hate you?" Optimus asked the wolf, with a very angry tone.

"Well, uhh... They just do." Dark said to Optimus.

"I thought I would never say this, but I believe the Predacons." the Maximal commander replied to all his troops.

Dark looked at Greth, not sure what to do next.

All of sudden the base shook. "Oof." the wolf flew in the air and landed in DC's arm. "Thanks for catching me."

"Drop dead." The manta replied as he dropped Darkshadow.

Greth landed on top of Cheetor. "Thanks for breaking my fall, Cheets."

"Uhh… no Problem."

Optimus looked at the monitor, and saw all of the Predacons, attacking the base. "Lets move Maximals."

Dark, and Greth tried to sneak off. "Ah-ah. You two are coming too." Rhinox grabbed Dark, and dragged her outside. And Rattrap dragged the cat/dragon fuzor.

As they all slowly made it outside, the Predacons stopped firing. "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE MY DUCKY IS!!!!"

Everyone looked at Darkshadow. "Hey? Why's everyone looking at me?"

Tarantulas finally got the chair off of him. "Who glued me to my chair?"

"Why Wazzzpinator, and ant-bot funny colors?"

"You tinhorns almost killed me, who's the slaggin bot that tied me to the spider's web?"

Rampage had nothing to say, he was to busy glaring at all the Maximals, especially DC.

"Well you two? What happened?" Optimus asked.

The girls didn't say anything. They didn't even move under the gaze of everyone starring at them.

Optimus raised an optical eyebrow and reached over to way hand in front of Greth's face. "Are you two okay?" he asked as he placed his hand on Greth's shoulder. And his hand slid through her shoulder as she faded into a static fit and regained her form.

"Holograms. How did they manage?" Rattrap asked sarcastically.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!!!" Optimus shouted loud enough to make everyone flinch.

******************Somewhere in the vents of the Maximal base********************

"That was a close one." Greth said.

"You said it. I wonder how much trouble we'll get into with the Maximals?" Dark asked.

They suddenly heard Optimus shout, "GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!!!"

"We better hurry and fast before Optimus finds us and does something terrible to us! You got the ducky?" Greth asked.

Dark took it out. "Great! Let's roll!"

The two girls were in the vents, above Rattrap's quarters. Dark grabbed a big piece of cheddar cheese and handed it to Greth.

"You got the glue too?" Greth asked as she jumped from the vents to RT's room.

"Yeah, here you go." The wolf threw the glue down to Greth. "Hurry Greth sounds like the Maximals are coming." Dark went a little further down, in the vent system. And saw both Predacons', and Maximals walking inside the base. "Hurry!!"

Greth left a note, and the cheese on the rat's bed. Then jumped up right back into the vent system.

"Where did those two go?" Megatron asked, as him, and both fractions were in The Maximal base.

"How did those two get holograms? And how do they know how ta work 'em?"

Rattrap suddenly came into his room, apparently the Preds had explained to them that the girls had gone into their quarters to prank them. That's when he spotted the cheese and the note. "What's dis?" he asked himself as he walked over to the note and read it.

It said:

Dear Rattrap,

We're sorry that we made the Preds mad enough to attack the base and we wanted to make it up to you with this token of cheese. We hope you like it, because its cheddar cheese, your favorite!

Love, Dark and Greth

Ps.- Dark told me what type of cheese you liked, but I'm still not sure if you have other favorites.

Rattrap looked at the cheese and the note a couple of times and then shrugged.

________________________________________________

When Rattrap finally came out of his room the others were waiting for him to report. He tried to open his mouth as he held the half-eaten cheese in one hand and the note in the other, but his mouth wouldn't budge. He tried again and grunted to his friends and enemies to try to say something when a little light bulb went on.

He looked at the cheese to see something white in some of the holes, and as he touched it, it felt sticky on his fingers. When he held it up Rhinox analyzed it and reported, "It's quick-drying glue. I wonder how-" before he could finish Rattrap held up the note.

"Never mind. It was the girls. They tricked him and now his mouth is glued shut for a while."

"For once." DC chuckled. Rattrap grunted angrily at the manta.

The two girls were trying to control their laughter. "Very creative, Greth."

"Ha-ha, thanks Dark. Well, now who do we prank?"

"I say Airazor." Dark replied with an evil smirk in her face.

"Nice. But she's almost never around. She's usually out of the base, but they just might have to call her into base."

"My thoughts exactly, especially to warn her about us. Hehehe."

"Those girls have gone way to FAR!!" Optimus was very close to exploding.

Rattrap kept grunting. It seems rather quiet.

"Hey big R, can't we get the glue off of his face?" Cheetor asked, as he saw his little friend running around the base in panic.

"No leave him like that." Megatron quickly responded.

"Shut-up, Megatron." Depth Charge glared at the Predacon tyrant.

"Oh, shut-up, Fins." Rampage finally spoke up.

***************Somewhere in the Vents**************

"Greth we have caused such a riot." Dark replied, looking all the beast warriors starting to get in a feud.

"Oh I know we have. But that's ok." The two looked down and saw BW smashing into each other and punching each other. Rampage jumped on Depth Charge. Tarantulas tripped poor Rattrap, who just grunted. Rhinox gave Inferno a large punch in the face.

"Stop! We should be working together to get the girls under control, not fighting each other!" Optimus said at once.

Everyone stopped fighting and looked at Optimus as he radioed Tigatron and Airazor to come back to the base.

*********************Somewhere in the vents********

'You know how to work the AC in each of the Maximals quarters?' Greth asked through their link.

'Yes, but why do you want to know?'

'You'll see...'

*************************A few minutes later********

Airazor and Tigatron had arrived at the base and were instructed to help search through the rooms to find the two girls, so they went separate ways in the base and kept in touch. Airazor walked up to her quarters and slowly opened the door. When nothing jumped out she went in and looked around to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary. Suddenly the door shut and locked as the AC was turned on at full blast.

**********************In the control room***********

"Okay, so that leaves Silverbolt, Tigatron, Cheetor, BA, Rhinox, Airazor, Depth Charge and me." Optimus said.

As if on queue, Airazor walked into the command center with a very "different" color scheme. She was now mostly white with light purple patches. She was shivering. "Someone turned the A.C. in my quarters on full blast. It's a freezer in there!"

"Correction. That leaves the rest of us. But I think they are only targeting specific transformers on the Maximal side." Rhinox said.

"Oh?" everyone asked.

"So who do you think is next, Big-bot?" Cheetor asked.

Optimus looked at one of his best comrades. "Silverbolt."

Silverbolt looked at his commander, confused. "Why do you say that, Sir? Have I done something to upset them?"

"It doesn't matter if you upset them or not. They'll get you, eventually," Tarantulas replied to the fuzor.

*********************** In the Vents***************

"So now, I'm assuming Silverbolt?" Dark asked turning the corner.

Greth nodded her head. "Oh yeah. So any ideas?"

"Hmm... well we could-- OOF!" The vent that Dark was standing on, fell and she was hanging from it, with her claws dug into the other vents.

"Dark! Hold on."

The wolf looked down and saw three Predacons, and Rattrap running towards the scene. The few Predacons were: Rampage, Megatron, Inferno, and Rattrap.

As Greth help tried to help Dark up. She was slowly slipping, she fell down, and ran into the nearest hiding place. Which was in the hallway, behind a few scrap pieces of metal.

"I think I saw one of the girls in the vents. I think it was that cat/dragon fuzor!" Rampage said, running ahead a little as he stuck his hand in the vent opening that Dark had made. There was a startled yelp as he reached further and the sound of scrambling moving in the opposite direction of Rampage's reaching hand.

"I've...almost...got her!" Rampage said, straining his arm to get the cat/dragon. Greth could do only one thing that a cat would do when threatened. Start clawing.

She lengthened her claws so that they were about a foot long, and slashed out at Rampage, leaving four deep claw marks in his metal skin. "ARRRGGGHHHHH! YOU LITTLE !*%!#$!! GET BACK HERE!!" Rampage screamed in pain and anger as he withdrew his hand and used the other, only to get bitten this time. "YEOW!"

The other Preds and Rattrap were searching the halls for Darkshadow while Rampage tried to get Greth out. If he didn't kill her first.

Rattrap looked over at Rampage and shook his head. Then an idea clicked in Rampage's head as he looked at Rattrap evilly.

'Uh oh.' he thought, since his mouth was still glued together he couldn't say it out loud. Nor could he yelp when Rampage grabbed him and shoved him into the vent and said, "You're small enough to fit through the vents,_ you_ go get the cat/dragon fuzor!" Then he walked over to the rest of the Preds to find Dark, while Rattrap grumbled to himself, or grunted in his case, how unfair this was.

He heard Greth's and Dark's voice in his head suddenly as they said, 'Shut up Rattrap!' But he heard it in his mind.

'I must be hearin' things.' he thought to himself.

The Predacons were getting awful close to Dark. Megatron violently threw the scrap pieces of metal. "When I find those two little brats, I'm gonna--!!"

By this time, some of the Maximals and the rest of the Predacons were curious of what's going on. Optimus, Tigatron, Airazor, and Rhinox were trying to find Silverbolt. Since Silverbolt was suppose to be the next one pranked, he grabbed BlackArachnia and ran off.

Tarantulas, Cheetor, Depth Charge, Quickstrike, and Waspy made their way over to the others. Cheetor Quickstrike, and Waspy helped out Rattrap.

Depth Charge, and Tarantulas, decided to help the others. Tarantulas stepped on Dark's tail.

Dark jumped from under the scrap metal and continued to yelp.

"I knew they were here." Megatron replied, as he pointed his metallic finger to Darkshadow,

'Greth's gonna kill me.' Dark thought to herself

Quickstrike was now in the vents, in his beast form. Very much uncomfortable. 'Strike's cobra tail almost bit Greth. She kept backing up.

"Then the other one should be here to." Rampage grabbed his gun and shot a hole in the vents. As Greth kept backing out she fell through the large hole.

"YIPE!" Greth yelped as she tried to hold on but slipped and fell into Megatron's arms. "Uh...hey Megs. I see you got the soot off of your face!" Greth said looking up at the tyrant as he held her under one arm and held Darkshadow in the other.

"Busted." Both girls said at the same time.

"You're in more trouble than that." Cheetor said to the both of them.

The girls hung their heads down as they left for the control room.

As they reached the control room, every Maximal/Predacon was there.

Megatron tossed both girls on the floor and yelled at them. "What in the Infernal are you two doing here? What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Optimus looked at the tyrant and shook his head. "I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Megatron." The boss monkey didn't know if he was more angry, or more disappointed.

Darkshadow stood up and saw a lot of angry faces at her.

"We're here, because we wanted to say hi."

"HI?! Saying hi, doesn't mean playing practical jokes you little brat!" Depth Charge yelled, as he tried to make a grab for her, but Optimus stopped him.

Cheetor looked at Greth ashamed. "How would you like it, if we played jokes on you?"

Greth laughed. "Hah! Your jokes would be to have Waspy pretend he's a ghost. Not as creative as ours. And you all need to learn to take a joke."

Rampage looked down at Greth, then grabbed her. "This is what you did to my hand! Allow me to return the favor."

Dark looked at all of them and yelled. "Well aren't you gonna stop him?"

Everyone shook their head.

Tarantulas grabbed on to Dark, by the throat. "We promise we-we'll stop... just let us-g-go.." Dark replied between gagging.

But the crab, and the spider let go of the two girls. "Explain yourself!" Rampage demanded.

Greth looked up at the large crab, cringing at the anger that radiated off of him. She felt a back pressed up against her own as they shook with fear. "We..were playing practical jokes because...it's April 1 where we are in our time. That means th-that we all get to play practical jokes on everyone all day long. It's been around for many years and it hasn't stopped." Greth explained softly, tears trying to escape her eyes, but she held them back.

"We didn't mean to harm anyone. It was just suppose to be a joke!" Dark added, whimpering under the gaze under every transformer in the room.

Greth looked at Cheetor to see his reaction: the cold shoulder. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer and they just flowed freely as she thought to Dark quietly, 'I think we may have just lost our friends Dark.'

'Yeah.' the wolf replied sadly.

A sudden glow began to surround the girls, catching them off guard. "Is this another one of your pranks?!" Megatron shouted angrily.

Greth shook her head and said, "No, we are going back to our own time. But the glow is different this time. This time, we might not be coming back. If we lose our friends in one world, we may not be able to visit it again until we are accepted back by the friends we lost. Then again, we might never come back again. I wish to say one thing for both me and Dark. Thank you for being our friends. And Cheetor? I'm sorry, and I'll miss you."

Dark let out a low howl of sadness as the girls disappeared before the startled Transformers. "Greth..." was all Cheetor said, hearing what had happened. This is not how he wanted to lose a friend.

**********************Back in the girl's time******************

Greth and Dark landed back in the computer room where they found everything there the way they left it. Except the transporter that Greth had forgotten was gone and the program that had the portal in it disappeared as well. "I didn't think that doing those pranks to the Maximals and Predacons would cause us to lose their friendship," Dark said.

"It happened before, in another Transformer dimension, but both of our memories were wiped away, only leaving little clips of memories for us." Greth said in a sad voice that quavered with sadness. She looked at the picture that showed the two girls and the Maximals and Predacons smiling at the camera or frowning. Cheetor held up two fingers behind both of their heads as if to imitate rabbit ears.

"I'm going to miss them." both of the girls whispered.

"And we're going to miss you two!" said a sudden voice.

The girls jumped and turned to see Cheetor and a few Maximals and Predacons sticking their heads out of a portal. "What are you guys doing here?" Greth asked in a state of shock.

"We discussed it and we decided that we didn't want to lose you two, cause as soon as you disappeared, there was an unsettling sadness in all of us. Even Megatron and some of the more serious of us were unhappy!" Cheetor explained excitedly.

"So...you really want us back?" the girls asked hopefully. Cheetor nodded as did the others and suddenly they wound up back in the Beast Wars with the girls clinging to them tightly in a hug in their alt modes.

"You may do your pranks as long as you promise not to do it again without notifying us first." Optimus said, smiling at the two happily crying forms of the girls. The girls looked up at him and tackled him, saying, "THANK YOU OPTIMUS!!" in unison. They gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran off to plan their pranks.

Darkshadow was so happy, that she didn't lose one friend. So for now Greth was staying at the Maximal base, and Dark was at the Predacon base. Of course they had to continue with their pranks.

They were running out of time, only three hours before it was midnight, and then April's fools day would be over. All of the Predacons were back in their own base, in their control room. Watching T.V. well what's going on in the maximal Base.

Rattrap finally got the glue off of his face. Him and Dark were talking in his room. Well actually he was yellin' at Dark for putting glue on his face.

Greth was in Cheetor's room.

"I'm so happy that you guys forgave me and Dark."

Cheetor smiled, a big smile. "Yeah me too. So you guys still planning on pranking people?"

"Yes, actually the next one is 'Bolts."

"So what are you going to do to him?" Cheetor asked Greth.

She only smiled in a knowing way and said, "That, my dear friend, you will have to find out later when the time comes."

Then she gave him a bear hug and bounded out the door toward Rattrap's room to save Dark's ears from  
getting blown off.

"That's enough Rattrap or I'll put super glue in your mouth next time!" Greth admonished RT. Rattrap shut up at once as he watched the girls run back out to look for someone.

************Outside the Maximal Base*************

Silverbolt and BA were sitting next to a river, trying to hide from the two girls. Suddenly Greth and Dark popped up in between them and shouted,

"HI!!!!!" loud enough to make them fall out of their seats. Before Silverbolt could say anything he was glomped by both girls and hugged very tightly. "We would have missed seeing you if the others didn't bring us back!" both of the girls said in unison.

"What do you mean by that?" Blackarachnia asked both of them.

So the girls spent a little time explaining to the two what had happened  
while they were outside trying to hide from the girls. It took a little  
while, but Silverbolt suddenly gave them a great big wolf hug after the  
shock had passed. "GAH! Not so tight! We can't breathe!" both of the girls  
exclaimed as their faces would have changed to a blue color if they were in  
human form.

"Sorry," Silverbolt said as he put them down.

"But we are going to continue  
the pranks, though we may tone them down a little. Not much, just a small  
amount." Greth said as they ran back to the base to get supplies.

Blackarachnia, and Silverbolt just shrugged. As the two girls ran back to the base they was pondering of what their next prank was about. "Oh, I left some supplies back at the Pred base." Dark just remembered, right as they reached the Maximal base.

"Well I suppose we'll hafta quickly run over there. But we hafta hurry. Cause we only have two and a half hours left." Greth replied.

The wolf nodded, and the two switched directions. A few minutes later they appeared in front of the Pred base. With Inferno, and Megatron a few feet outside of the base.

"Aah! You two are here to play more jokes, on me and my minions?!"

Dark pounced on Megatron and licked his face. "Heh. No were here to get some of my supplies."

"Get off me, Canine!"

Dark ran off into the base, while Greth stayed outside to talk to the fire ant and the transmetal T-rex.

"So, did you guys really miss us? We would have defiantly missed you guys. Even Rampage!" Greth said, glomping the large ant. "And by the way Inferno? That glomp was for a special someone who both Dark and I know is called Miss Special! She's a fellow pyro-maniac that you can relate to!"

Inferno looked surprised. "Does she serve the colony and Buuurrrrrrrrrnnnn threats?"

"Yes and yes. But at Beast Wars International do not talk back to the moderators, as Miss Special will torch you with one of the many flamethrowers hidden in her wardrobe. But don't try to use them, because  
she's the only one who knows where the napalm is. We think she's made of napalm, but nobody has been brave enough to set her on fire and find out... At least, nobody has been and came back. But we love her just the same!" Greth said.

At that moment Rampage came out as Greth was saying, "If you would like limbs or organs removed, simply insult Joshinyasha. Said dragonic goddess will happily remove limbs or organs for you, but bear in mind that you MUST provide your own anesthetic... And don't irritate Lady Scale. She has those sharp claws for a reason...And if you hear the words 'I wonder what this button does...', run."

"What, dare I ask, are you talking about?" he asked the group.

Greth looked up at the crab from her perch on Inferno's chest and smiled.  
"DarkjustwentinsidetogetsomesuppliessinceweleftthemherebyaccidentandIwasjusttellingthesetwoaboutsomeofthemembersinaspecialclubthingy!" Greth replied very fast as if she was in her hyper mode and let the words stick to each other like glue.

The Predacons puzzled over what she just said, trying to understand what she said. Dark suddenly came out with a bag of supplies that they needed to prank the Maximals that they agreed to prank. "I've got the supplies Greth! Let's go!"

"Alright!" Greth said as she used Inferno as a springboard to follow the wolf.

Both Dark, and Greth waved goodbye, and skipped off to the Maximal base.

"What was that all about? " The crazed crab asked curiously.

Megatron shrugged. "No clue. That cat/ dragon fuzor is way to hyper. Ahem. Back to work everyone."

********************Maximal Base******************

Dark and Greth quickly ran into Greth's room to devise a plan. "So what supplies did you grab?"

Dark dragged the bag over towards the bed, and let go of it. "Lets see. I have the paint, silly string,  
Rampage's rubber chicken, and Tarantulas' stuffed puppy. Hehe. Sleeping gas,--"

"That's it. Lets use the gas. But more then likely he'll be with BlackArachnia."

"Oh how about you distract her, and I'll got into Silverbolt's room, and get the gas already?"

Greth looked at the wolf for a second. "Oh I suppose that'll work. What should I do with Blackarachnia?  
She's not as stupid as the others."

There was a sudden knock on the door. Both girls looked panicked, they quickly his the bag under the bed.

"Uhh...come in. " Greth said as she unlocked the door.

It was Depth Charge, and he was dressed as a clown. "Why hello girls, do you want me to make you a balloon animal?" His voice sounded like a clown's. And he looked like one too, well for the most part  
anyways.

"Aaaahhhh!" Dark hid in the corner she was deathly afraid of clowns. Ever since she watched the movie  
"It." That movie had a clown that would be all nice and jolly, and turned evil, then ate little kids. "GET  
AWAY!!!!!!"

Greth shoved Dc out of the room. "Go away DC we're doing something important. Go bug Rhinox, and  
Rattrap." She locked the door as soon as DC's head was out of the way.

"Anyways. Ummm, go take her outside, and loose her or something. Wait we don't need her outside, just  
outside the room." Dark replied as she came out of the corner.

"Alright so I want you to do the following, when you get into 'Bolts quarters..."

When Greth explained the plan to Dark they went their separate ways: Greth out the door, and Dark in the vents toward Silverbolt's room with the gas.

Greth came up with a quick excuse and hid something in a crack in the wall that only a spider's legs would be able to get through to retrieve it. Then she put on a panicked look on her face and ruffled her hair a little to make it look like it had been wind-blown and ran towards Silverbolt's quarters and banged on the door urgently.

The reaction was quick as Silverbolt opened the door with a confused look, BA next to him. "Blackarachnia! I need your help quick!" Greth said quickly, grabbing onto the spider's clawed hand. BA held back and asked sternly, "What could possibly be so urgent that can't wait?"

Greth looked at her with wide panicked eyes as she replied quickly, "I think I found bomb in a crack and I can't reach it because the entrance to it is too small! You need to help me get it out with your beast mode!"

"WHAT?!?!" both of them shouted. Silverbolt opened his communicator to call Optimus, but Greth stopped him. "None of the others are able to help out because any disturbance to the wall will make the timer go down quicker! I need BA to use the spider legs of her beast mode to get it out gently." Then she grabbed Blackarachnia and dragged her off as Silverbolt closed the door.

A sudden scentless gas seeped into Silverbolt's room through the vents. He began to feel dizzy and weak as he passed out on the floor. Dark quickly got to work, giggling to herself.

***************In the hallway with the "bomb"***************

Greth showed BA where the crack was and when she peeked in she saw a mini timer. She was in beast mode now and slowly reached out two legs into the crack and gently grabbed the object of Greth's discomfort. When she pulled it out it was a round little metal ball that looked like a toy with a little timer on it that read, "3...2...1..." and it opened up to shoot out little snakes that wrapped around BA's neck, only the snakes turned out to be little tubes.

BA's reaction was priceless as she yelped and tried to get them off. Greth had disappeared when the countdown began and was in the vents catching it all on tape to show to Dark later on.

There was a sudden scream that came from Silverbolt's room and Greth went back to her room to meet up with Dark.

As Silverbolt slowly started to wake up, he saw the most horrible thing ever, Megatron in a pink Barney  
costume.

"What the? Megatron?" Silverbolt asked shaking his head, trying to get up very slowly.

"I love you--"

Megatron grabbed the eagle/ wolf fuzor into a great big bear hug.

"What in the Matrix is wrong with you?"

Dark, and Greth was cracking up, full of laughter. They couldn't believe how Silverbolt was reacting.  
Especially since Dark made it a hologram.

"You love me!" Megatron let go of Silverbolt and have him a kiss on the top of his forehead.

"Aaahhhh!" Silverbolt then opened his optics. "It was just a dream." He looked to his right, and saw his  
dearly beloved, Blackarachnia.

"Oh Silverbolt, where art thou Silverbolt?"

"What are you doing Blackarachnia? Why art thou being Juliet?" Silverbolt asked and then flinched at what he just said.

"Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." BA continued as if she did not hear. Suddenly she turned into Megatron in his pink Barney costume. "We're all one great big family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you! Won't  
you say you love me too!" Megatron sang as he hugged Silverbolt and kissed him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Silverbolt screamed so loud that he could be heard all the way from the Predacons base and made a hole in the wall that was shaped like him as he continued screaming and yelling, "EVIL SONG! KEEP IT AWAY!"

Greth and Dark laughed so hard that they couldn't breathe. "Th-that was pr-pr-priceless!" Dark howled in laughter.

Greth nodded her head as she held onto her sides to keep the cramp from coming but it came anyway as tears gushed from her eyes. "T-tell me about it!" and they continued to cackle like hyenas.

***********In the control room with a hole shaped like Silverbolt**********

Silverbolt was trembling in a corner of the room, rocking back and forth with his eyes wide and scared as he sang a song gently.

"What happened to you?" Optimus asked the wolf fuzor.

Silverbolt stuttered slowly and fearfully, "M-make it s-stop. N-not th-that evil s-song! M-make it stop!"

Optimus looked at Rhinox and Rhinox looked at him. Together they said, "The girls."

As if on cue Black Arachnia walked in still trying to get the snakes off of her much to her irritation. "Greth tricked me into thinking there was a bomb here in the base in a crack to small for anyone's hands except for those of a spider's. This is the result." she said angrily and finally seemed to notice Silverbolt. "What happened to him?"

"The girls." Everyone in the room (minus 'Bolt since he was still stuttering and shaking) stated flatly.

Dark, and Greth snuck pass the control room, and out of the base. Heading off to the snowy mountains, to find their good friend Tigatron.

"So, any plans for our Tigatron?" Greth asked her wolf friend.

"Hmm... We could tie a kite to him, therefore he's be a flying cat." Dark chuckled.

Greth laughed. "Oh, creative. But did you bring the materials for our prank?"

Dark continued to chuckle. "I always come prepared, you outta know that."

When they reached the freezing, white terrain, they saw Tigatron on a large cliff. 'Oh great how do we get up there?' Dark thought.

'I guess we climb. Hey why don't we just communicate, with our jaws moving.' Greth replied in her thought.

Dark started to climb, "Good thing I'm a wolf. It's not that cold."

Greth on the other claw, was shivering very badly. "Hey, Dark why don't you just fly up there? You do have wings."

"Yeah. But every time I just my wings it hurts, because you can't see them now, it's actually under all my skin, and fur. Then when I use them, it rips off some of my flesh."

"Oh, Heh never mind."

About ten minutes later they reached the top of the cliff. Tigatron was sitting down, and looked over the cliff, to see the sun nearly set.

Dark knew weather she liked it or not, she had to use her wings. As her wings slowly started to appear,  
Greth was handing Dark the supplies. The wind was starting to get very heavy.

The wolf took to the sky and hovered over the white tiger, and tied the string to his back. The kite was  
shaped like bat wings'. 'Done. One, two, three.' they both said in their thoughts.

Greth shoved the tiger off of the twenty-foot cliff. "By the Matrix! Raaar!"

Suddenly Tigatron was soaring in the air thanks to the kite wings and a strong wind that was brewing stronger and when he looked up he saw the wings and laughed joyfully. "I have wings!" He didn't care if they looked like bat wings as long as he had them.

He glided where the wind took him, enjoying the flight. When the wind suddenly stopped, Tigatron looked down and up again to see the girls waving. "RAAAR!!!" he shouted as he fell down.

A soft and muffled *Boom!* was heard as the girls looked down to see a faint outline of a hole that was shaped like TT and the kite was on the snow, tattered a little. The girls laughed at the sight and ran back to the Maximal base, an evil grin on Greth's face.

**********Maximal Base***********

Tigatron walked in the control room in beast mode, the kite dragging on the ground as everyone stared at the snow covered tiger.

"The girls." he said, deep in thought.

**********In Greth's room*********

Cheetor was tied to a chair as the girls stepped out of the shadows with make-up and cute little pink ribbons. "The fun is only beginning Cheetor!" Greth said as she held a hair brush and pink ribbon.

"AAAAAUUUGGGHHHH!!!" Cheetor found a large boost of strength as he broke the ropes and tried to run only to get tackled.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Cheetor screamed in fear as the girls cackled.

**********later**********

Cheetor walked in beast mode into the control room and startled everyone there. He wore many pink ribbons on him and he had many forms of make-up on to make him look scary enough to make Rampage scream. He even wore lip-stick!

"The girls got me and did this to me." he said.

Greth and Dark bounded into the room, because time was running out. The glomped and hugged everyone there, even Cheetor and stood in the middle.

"April Fools Day will be over in a few minutes and we'll be leaving soon. We just wanted to say one last farewell and do one last thing."

The Predacons were teleported to the Maximal base, well for the most part everyone hurried. "Why do I  
have to come?" Rampage asked.

Megatron growled at the Crab. "Because I said so."

As they were teleported in the Maximal base, they ran into the control room. and lined up for their picture.  
Of course Greth stood right next to Cheetor, and Silverbolt. Dark laid down right in front of Rampage.  
But then he grabbed her, indicating to stand up. So she stood on her hind wolf legs, between the crazed  
crab, and Tarantulas.

"Ok everybody say cheese on da count of three." Rattrap shouted as he was get ready to smile.

"Three, two, one, CHEESE!" For the most part all of the Maximals smiled, except Depth Charge who was still a clown. He was all smiled out. For the Predacons Waspinator was the only one who smiled.

Dark, and Greth said their last good byes, and hugged everyone, for the final time. Even Megatron. After  
that the Predacons were once again teleported, back to their base.

"Well goodbye everyone!" Greth grinned, and waved her claw.

Dark howled. she turned her back to the Maximals, and a tear came dripping down from her eye.

Depth Charge ditched the clown getup and did the most unimaginable thing. He hugged the girls!

"GAH! Can't...breathe!" Greth cried out in surprise.

Then DC let them go as the others took turns to give one last goodbye hug to the girls until they visited again. Cheetor ruffled Greth's hair as he gave her a noogie. Greth did the same, but a little more gentle than she would have normally done. "Take care kid!" Cheetor said to her.

"You too, Spots." Greth said back as she pecked a kiss on his now clean face that showed no trace of make-up. Cheetor blushed at that and smiled.

Greth bounded next to Dark who had given Depth Charge a sloppy lick on the face as a pale blue light surrounded them. The glow that had taken the girls away before was pale orange color, but now the light that surrounded them was going to take them home and allow them to visit any time they wanted again. "Bye!" both girls called out in unison as they disappeared from sight.

************Present Time*************

The girls are back in their time again and in Greth's family computer room where the transporter was back on the table and the portal program was on.

"Well, see ya later Dark!" Greth said, sticking her hand out.

Dark accepted it and shook it only to get shocked. In Greth's hand was a small electric buzzer. "Got ya back for the earlier prank!"

"Very funny." Dark laughed along with Greth. There was a small package on the computer chair. They opened it up quickly and a spider and clown popped out and caused the girls to scream and faint as the two objects of the girls' fears bobbed up and down on a spring with a sign that said, "APRIL FOOLS!" from the Maximals.


End file.
